The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a communication processing method, especially is associated with the image forming apparatus, the image forming system, and the communication processing method, which enables remote maintenance.
An image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral), is used to print a document and an image.
As typical technology, a system enabling remote control of MFP with combining a VNC server (MFP) and a VNC viewer (PC operated with remote control) exists. In this system, it is made not to display security information, such as a user ID, a password, or the like, inputted by the remote control, on local UI (the operational panel in MFP).